


Alone Again, Naturally..

by TheNutRocksOn



Category: Jojo’s bizarre adventure
Genre: Cheering Up, Christmas, Crushes, Hazamada getting taller, I’m sorry if this is stupid, Rejection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNutRocksOn/pseuds/TheNutRocksOn
Summary: It’s Christmas time in Morioh, and Josuke and the gang find a familiar young man in a tree..
Kudos: 7





	1. Christmas time! Hazamada’s all alone?

"The snow falls.  
As the wind calls.  
Santa screams atop the hill and then he falls."

The perfectly white snow laid over Morioh-cho, the schools in the area had all been closed for a school day. Josuke Higashikata, 17 years old, was in his home, hot chocolate in hand with his best friend, Okuyasu Nijimura. Also 17. The two teens were enjoying the Christmas specials that would usually play around this time.

Okuyasu spoke, "Oi, Josuke." The scarred boy looked at his friend.

"Yeah?" Josuke responded, looking back at Okuyasu. "Do you know what you’re gonna get everyone for Christmas?"

"I don’t know, there’s still a couple of days left so there’s still time." The pompadoured teenager stated. 

"Well, what do you wanna get for Christmas..?" Oku asked.

"Well, there’s a new brand of shoes that I want to get, but it’s too expensive.." 

"I’ll get it for you." 

"No.. It’s fine, you don’t have to.." Josuke looked down into his mug, all the hot cocoa was now gone, only some marshmallows remained.

"Hm, well, Koichi and Yukako invited us to go ice skating with them. You wanna go?" Okuyasu placed his arm on his friend’s shoulder.

"Sure, why not." He responded, looking at Okuyasu and smiling.

"That’s my Josuke!" Okuyasu hugged Josuke.

-cut to Koichi at Yukako’s house-

Koichi was sat down in Yukako’s room, watching her wrap presents. Yukako was a pro at this thing. 

"Hey, uhh.. Yukako?"

"Yes, Koichi-kun~?" 

"Have you thought about what you’re going to get me..?"

"Of course!" She looked at her boyfriend, and smiled at him.

"Also... Have you seen Hazamada recently? Last time I saw him he seemed, upset.."

She stopped wrapping and thought. "No, I haven’t actually."

"Do you think he’s okay?" Koichi cared about his friend deeply, even if he was a little strange.

"I’m sure he’s okay, it’s Christmas! I bet he’ll be doing something." Yukako went back to wrapping the presents. 

"Okuyasu called earlier, he said he and Josuke will join us for the ice skating!" 

"Good! I’ve been waiting to do this for a while." 

"Me too." Koichi smiled.

The door bell rang, Koichi opened it. 

"Hey, Koichi!" Josuke spoke.

"Hiyoo!" Okuyasu also spoke, holding a pair of skates.

"Hi guys! Are you ready to go skating?" The shortest boy asked, with Yukako next to him.

"Yep! I got Akira to take care of my dad as a little payback for what he did a while ago."

"Wonderful!" Yukako said, already dressed in winter attire.

Pompous pompadour Josuke replied. "Well then, let’s go!"

The four friends walked through the snow, seeing kids making snow angels and snow men. Sometimes seeing a friend or two. 

But, as they walked into the park, they could hear something. A person, crying.

"Do you hear that?" Yukako asked, looking at Josuke.

"Yeah.. Someone’s crying!" He replied.

The four looked around before seeing the cause of the sound.

"Hazamada?" Okuyasu saw the boy, balling his eyes out in a tree.

"Oi, Hazamada!" Josuke shouted to get his attention.

"What the fu-UAHH!" Hazamada fell out of the tree, but got up.

"Hazamada, why were you crying in that tree?" Josuke asked. Josuke hadn’t seen that much of Hazamada since the fight with his stand, Surface, he knew him and Koichi were friends but he didn’t know anything else about him.

"G-Go away.. It’s none of your business.." he responded, wiping his tears away. Hazamada had recently turned 18, and it showed. He was up to Josuke’s shoulder in height.

"Come on, Hazamada. Tell us what happened." The girl spoke. Yukako knew nothing about Hazamada, only knowing his name, and from Koichi had told her he wasn’t one of the nicest people he and Josuke had fought.

"Fine.."


	2. The time has come! Why is Hazamada sad?

"Alright. Well the reason I’m upset is because I got rejected by a girl.."

Okuyasu was confused. "That’s it? I’ve been rejected by girls before and I got used to it."

"This is my 20th rejection."

"20 rejections?! That’s so sad!" Yukako hugged Hazamada.

"Whenever I see you and Koichi together it just reminds me of my own failures with love, no girl would want me.." Hazamada looked down, he was going to cry again.

"Don’t cry, Hazamada.." Koichi tried to comfort him, but Hazamada just ignored him.

"Why not try dating a dude?" Okuyasu said, with a smirk on his face.

"I’m not gay."

"Hazamada, you’re a good person and I’m sure you’ll find someone who likes you. But if you can’t find anyone you just ask and I’ll set you up with someone, I know a lot of girls." 

"T-Thanks, Josuke.."

-cut to Christmas Day-

Josuke laid in bed, dreaming about turtles and such, when suddenly..

"Oi, Josuke!"

Josuke opened his eyes to see Okuyasu sitting by his bed.

"O-Okuyasu..? What are you doing here?" He asked, only just starting to wake up.

"It’s Christmas!"

Josuke sat up. "Merry Christmas, Okuyasu." He said while putting on his pyjamas.

"C’mon! Let’s go open the presents!"

"Calm down, calm down.." Josuke was still tired so he couldn’t handle Okuyasu’s energy.

Josuke and Okuyasu went downstairs and opened their presents with Tomoko. Josuke got a pair of brand new shoes, F-Mega 3 and a new custom school uniform. Okuyasu got got a cellular phone, a framed photo of him and Josuke and a matching uniform. Tomoko got a new dress and tickets to a ballet.

Koichi and Yukako went on a date and met up with Jotaro, who was visiting Morioh with his wife and daughter.

But what about Hazamada? Nothing. He got nothing. 

"I should’ve known, I’ve been forgotten."

Hazamada walked onto a bridge, ready to jump off.

"Hazamada." 

"Huh?" Hazamada looked back, it was Jotaro.

"Why are you trying to kill yourself?" He asked, with not much emotion in his voice.

"I’ve been forgotten, nobody got me anything for Christmas. I don’t have anyone." 

"You have your friends."

"Yeah, but you’d think they’d get me at least one thing." 

"Hazamada, you’re trying to kill yourself without thinking about what’ll happen to everyone who cares about you. Your friends will be devastated."

"They’re not my friends." Hazamada jumped off, only to be caught by Star Platinum.

"You’re not going to kill yourself, you hear me? There’s people here who love and appreciate you. But you’re acting like you have none. You’re a nice person and you deserve to have friends."

"Fine, I won’t kill myself."

Jotaro handed Hazamada a present and walked away.

"W-What the..?" Hazamada opened the present.

"A watch?!" Hazamada teared up.

"Goodbye Jotaro!" He waved as Jotaro walked away.

Jotaro smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I will attempt to update it when I’m not busy.


End file.
